


Never Grow Up

by Yuki_Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Don't worry, Flashbacks, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Not Underage, very very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kirkland/pseuds/Yuki_Kirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up doesn't necessarily mean getting older. And even after everything that happened, Alfred was just older. </p>
<p>The different stages of the relationship between Arthur and Alfred</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Colony

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this fanfic was based on a Taylor Swift song, specifically Never Grow Up. I've had this story in my computer for a while, but just now I decided to translate and post it. 
> 
> Seeing as I'm not a native english speaker, please let me know of any errors so I can fix them. Feedback on the plot is also very much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Reposting the first chapter because I have a beta now. Thank you again Crimson, for doing this for me.

It was nearly 1:30 in the morning, but the boy couldn’t sleep. It was not that he didn’t want to sleep, but he was so scared because images of horrible monsters came to mind every time he closed his eyes, which made him moan softly in fear. And, to be honest, it didn’t help at all that there was a storm outside. The noise of the rain and the wind whistling made the whole scenery three times scarier in his little head.

Everything was England’s fault. I mean what kind of adult, in his or her right mind, would tell a horror story as a bedtime story? It was so irresponsible that it bordered on stupidity, which was something no one would expect from the noble human representation of the Great British Empire. 

Speaking of England, would he be awake? He could go to his room, couldn’t he? Surely the nightmares wouldn’t follow him if he were by Arthur’s side? But, on the other hand, he wanted to show that he was a big boy and was brave enough to stay in his room without pestering his tutor because of a particularly scary night. After all, Alfred was a hero, wasn’t he?

“Boom!”

All his determination to stay alone in his room went downhill after a rumbling clap of thunder was heard. Trembling like a frightened puppy, he climbed down the bed, which seemed too high due to his small stature, and ran to the door. Standing on his tiptoes in order to reach the doorknob, the child turned the knob and darted outside. As he passed by the hallway, he tried not to think about how frightening that particular place was in the dark.

He stopped in front of the familiar door and knocked three times, while waiting for permission to enter. But… What if Arthur was sleeping? He would have to stay alone in his room, even though he was scared to death, until it was time for someone to wake up and keep him company; that wasn’t a really comforting thought. The tears were already filling up his eyes when he heard the door being unlocked, letting him see a man who was relatively tall, at least in the eyes of a terrified Chibi America. The man had messy blond hair, and his sleepy green eyes gazed at the child nation questioningly.

“Alfred?” The empire inquired.

To Arthur Kirkland, the vision of his colony, who was standing in front of his door with teary eyes and all coiled around himself during the middle of the night, could be summed up in one word: _cute._

“Arthur,” whimpered the younger one, raising his little arms in a silent plea to be picked up and held.  
The Englishman looked at him sweetly and took him in his arms, cradling him gently. The little one buried his face in the space between the blond’s neck and shoulder, while his hands gripped tightly at the other’s pajamas.

“Are you scared of the storm?” He asked the child with a soft tone. The boy only nodded in agreement, while he distracted himself with the comforting smell of peppermint and chamomile tea coming from Arthur’s skin. 

The man closed the door and went back to bed; Arthur watched Alfred lie down on the bed before leaning back himself shortly after. He cradled the boy to his chest and ran his fingers through the soft hair. Alfred already looked calmer, but the darkness still scared him.

“Arthur, can you leave the light on?” He asked in a sleepy voice.

England said nothing, but he did get up to light the candle and left it on the bedside table before going back to bed. A few minutes later, the colony was already asleep. Arthur contemplated the child’s face, while taking special notice of how his eyelashes would cast shadows on his rosy cheeks. Arthur knew that moments like these were his most precious treasure, and he honestly wished Alfred would never grow up.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Second chapter is now here.
> 
> This chapter is divided in two parts. The first one is set in 1763, when Alfred looks like 13, 14 years old. I choose this particular year because, according to the portuguese page of wikipedia some three or four years ago, the American Revolution had its roots after the end of the Seven Years War, with the Treaty of Paris, in 1763. Still according to wikipedia, in spite of Britain "winning" the war, it was in deep debts, which made tha Parliament impose taxes on pretty much everything. This also originated the Stamp Act, Sugar Act and other, leaving the colonists pretty pissed and wanting freedom.
> 
> Ok, it didn't happen exactly like this, but something close, I guess. But have in mind that I'm no expert in American History (hence the wikipedia), so if there's something wrong with my explanation, please let me know so I can drown myself in shame and then change it.
> 
> The second part of this chapter takes place on episode 20 of Hetalia: Axis Powers. Is that episode we love to hate and hate to love: the battle under the rain. I had to watch that bloody thing, subbed and dubbed, like five times, and then read the manga, so the dialogue is kind of a mix between everything. It may not be like you remember, but essentially is the same.
> 
> Wow, I think this is the most I've ever talked in a note before. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and try not to want to kill me.

**1763**

While running toward the hill, Alfred was thinking about how fast that month went by. Between games, walks, and meals that tasted like he didn’t even know what, the days seemed to fly by, which wasn’t exactly new, to be honest. Every day with Arthur was so perfect that it passed faster than he would have liked it to.

Breathing heavily, he looked up and saw the messy hair of the British nation who was standing with his back to him. He ran faster with the biggest smile on his face, as he was intending to scare the older man. But, that was until he saw what England was seeing. Then smile vanished right away.

The sails were furled, but he knew they were huge and pure white. The hull was sculpted in noble wood, and the royal flag danced with the wind at the highest point of the ship. America knew what the ship was and what it meant. It was a Royal Navy ship, and it was there to take Arthur away.

“You’re leaving?” England heard the not so childish voice asking behind him.

“I have to go.”

“But, you stayed for such a short amount of time, and you promised you would teach me how to cook.” 

Even if Arthur’s food wasn’t the best in the world, which was not to say that it wasn’t edible, it still would have been time that they could have spent together.

“I know, Alfred, but I have things to do in my country too.” Arthur crouched down to be at the same height as the boy. “I would like to stay with you very much, but this doesn’t mean I can ignore my responsibilities.”

“If you like to stay with me so much, then take me with you.” Alfred asked with hope filling his blue eyes. 

At first, England was shocked and simply stared at the boy, but then he got to his feet faster than it seemed possible.

“This would be”- he paused to think of how to explain it -“impractical, to say the least.”

“Why? I promise I’ll behave.”

“No, Alfred! I’ll be busy all the time and won’t be able to pay attention to you.”

“I don’t mind. I can just sit in a corner. I won’t bother anyone; I promise.”

“You can’t, Alfred.”

“But… Arthur.”

“No!” Arthur yelled, but he regretted it right away. It wasn’t that he regretted denying the boy’s request, but he did regret yelling at the boy. He never yelled at Alfred, and, when he saw the tears streaming down the boy’s face, a knot formed in his throat. 

“Alfred, I’m sorry, love. I didn’t meat to…”

“I hate you,” he said looking down.

“W-what?”

“I hate you, Arthur! I wish your ship would sink, and you would drown and die!” He yelled and ran to the big and solitary house.

“Alfred, wait!” Arthur said, but Alfred didn’t hear him. He was too far away, but Arthur couldn’t go after the boy, even if it made his chest hurt not to do so.

England went down the hill toward the docks; his heart felt heavy because of the boy’s words.

-0-0-0-

_Stupid England, I hate him. He’s a complete idiot._

Alfred was kicking a rock on his way home, which would be empty, except for the employees. He hated this part the most and was scared of it at the same time. He stopped in front of the mansion, while observing the typical English architecture on American soil. It looked so different now that Arthur was gone.

"I hate you for leaving me here alone."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**American Revolutionary War**

“Hey, England, I want freedom after all.”

_How did he end up there? How did the situation reach this point? He didn’t mean for it to be like this._

 

“I’m not a child anymore, nor your little brother.”

_That was right. He didn’t want to be England’s family, not like this._

“From now on, I’m independent.”

Despite the firm tone of voice, Alfred was shaking inside. From that moment on, he was going to leave everything he had ever known behind. He was going to throw himself into a brand new world with no support from the one who was always by his side, and that was terrifying.

After a few seconds, England seemed to finally react to the words coming from the boy and ran toward him with his weapon drawn.

“I won’t allow it!”

Right on time, Alfred held his own weapon in a way to block the blow, but it fell from his hands because of the force applied by the older nation.

While this was occurring, Arthur was asking himself why that was happening. 

_Was he a bad tutor, a bad brother?_

He didn’t know what had he done wrong for his boy to be behaving like this.

“You were always so naïve, you fool,” England said with his musket aimed at the face of the boy who he had watched to grow up.

In the back of his mind, he heard an order to fire, but he knew it wasn’t going to be obeyed. They wouldn’t take the risk of harming Alfred too.

The musket was in a perfect position. He just had to fire, and everything would be all right. He put his finger on the trigger and was ready to pull it, but then he looked into Alfred’s eyes.

He saw fear in those eyes, but it was different from what he was used to seeing. Usually, Alfred was afraid of the dark, of ghosts, or that England would go away to never come back. However, what he was seeing now, though, was fear for his own people and the fear of not being good enough to guide those people and take care of the land. But, even so, he was willing to try. And, that is when Arthur realized his boy, the one who would ask to hold his hand, had grown up. He wasn’t just Alfred anymore. Now, he was America too.

“There’s no way I can fire, fool.”

England dropped the musket and sank to his knees. Even if he was feeling abandoned by the one he considered his family, more so than he considered his own brothers, he was also proud. 

“Damn it! Why? Shit!”

He buried his face in his hands as he cried and shook.

_It could’ve been another way. It could’ve been better. Couldn’t it?_

“England...”

America stood there and stared at the one, who for a long time, had been his only support. He looked so frail now. It reminded him of when England and France were fighting for him in the middle of the woods on that first day. He looked so alone at that time that Alfred didn’t hesitate to choose him. 

_Would the ending results have been different, had he chosen Francis?_

They would because then it wouldn’t be Arthur. Even if things were hard now, he didn’t regret his choices because they made him have great memories. And, if the clouds were around now, he knew the sun would shine later. He would fix things with England, one day… Hero’s promise…

“You used to be so big.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was it. 
> 
> Again, if you find something wrong - with the history or grammar - let me know so I can fix it. And I really mean it. 
> 
> Also, let me know your opinions on the story, if you like it, hate it or something.
> 
> Next chapter is the last one, so seen you then.


End file.
